The Life We Live In
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: The 6th year at Hogwarts with the regular characters and maybe more. Possible romance of HH later.


The Life We Live In  
  
(Disclaimer: Don't own anything, JKR does)  
  
As Hermione walked down the stairs she couldn't help notice the exploding sounds coming from behind her. Turning around abruptly she found Fred and George throwing exploding Berry Botts (their own invention) at each other.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hermione had to ask. "Well since its almost time to open up shop, we thought we would try some last minute adjustments........." Hermione was about to ask what those adjustments were, but she found out before she could speak. Big puss boils were beginning to appear where the beans had been thrown.  
  
"Eww, that's disgusting!" Hermione said as she ran down the rest of the stairs. "That means," Fred started, "That they are," George continued, "PERFECT" the two twins said in unison.  
  
~  
  
Hermione reached the kitchen of the burrow, where she and Harry were staying before taking off to Hogwarts in three days.  
  
"Hermione dear, was that the twins I heard on the stairs? They have mail." Mrs. Weasley said. She was quite reluctant for Fred and George to start up their joke shop, but when they said the money was for 'the future' she decided it was all right. In fact in the past few days she had been pretty excited about the idea.  
  
"Did you say that we had mail?" George asked as he and Fred sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. George opened the parcel that Mrs. Weasley handed him and read the note expeditious and his eyes widened.  
  
Without a word he zoomed out of the kitchen out to the lawn. A few seconds later they all heard a loud bang. Fred grabbed the note, read it in the same fashion as George, and scrambled out with George.  
  
Coming back in a few moments later the whole kitchen table found Fred and George covered in red spots on their face and purple ones on their arms and legs.  
  
"Bloody hell. What happened?" Ron asked as he and Harry entered the kitchen and sat down. Mrs. Weasley turned to see her two sons and became very flustered.  
  
"The chicken pox AND the ostrich pox? What's next, duck spots?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurried the boys upstairs.  
  
"Ostrich pox? Duck spots?" Harry asked Ron. "Yeah, pretty rare, but its pretty much a worse case of the chicken pox. And duck spots are just like the measles. My mum just calls them that........."  
  
"Right......... So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked. Harry replied with, "There is a Phoenix meeting today at Diagon Alley and since we are there and our supply lists came in yesterday we can get our school supplies."  
  
The Phoenix was a group of a select few in which the Order gave special missions to. The members were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Cho, and Susan Bones.  
  
"Sounds good, what time is the meeting?" Ron asked. "I asked everyone to be there around two. That should give us plenty of time to do the things we need first. You think we should leave now?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Probably, it's already eight thirty. Let's get dressed and I can drive us there."  
  
Hermione this summer received her driver's license because her mum and father insisted on her getting one for once she was out of Hogwarts. As a present they even bought her her very own car.  
  
"I don't know if I trust you, I've never been 'driving.' Is it scary?" Ron asked. (AN: For this fic, Ron had been in a flying car, but never one that actually drove)  
  
"No, it's only scary if Dudley drives." Harry shivered. "Bad experience?" Hermione asked as a small smile crawled onto her face.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, let's go get changed." Harry said as they all got up from the table.  
  
~  
  
"Hermione! You should wear my skirt, it would look so good on you!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione deferred a moment, but with the enthusiastic cheers from Ginny, she couldn't refuse.  
  
Both girls had drawn back from their first and main trait; Hermione and studying, Ginny and flirting. In fact, they had digressed so much they had a combination of both now. Hermione cared less about schoolwork (though not much) and started to see how much more attractive boys were. Ginny had given up on trying to get every boys attention and was now more focused on her schoolwork.  
  
Together Hermione and Ginny were almost closer that Harry, Hermione and Ron were/are.  
  
"Are you two ready yet?" Ron called from the other side of the door. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're ready!"  
  
Opening the door Ginny presented Hermione in the stylish spring skirt. With this introduction both boys stared and Hermione was blushing so much she was sure her cheeks were redder than ever before.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked. She waited a few moments before storming downstairs mumbling something to the effect of, "Boys are so stupid, can't even say anything! Not one comment!"  
  
Hermione, being embarrassed to the fullest extend she could take, walked down the same way Ginny did.  
  
~  
  
Everyone finally got downstairs and after telling Mrs. Weasley where and how they were going, they all piled into the car.  
  
"Everyone put on seatbelts." Hermione reminded even though everyone had already done so. Ron was gripping to the handle above the window very tightly, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Hermione started the car just like she had so many times before. And like before she looked behind her as she reversed the car and got on the long dirt road that led to the main road.  
  
Ron was feeling much better and started relaxing. "Hey, I never knew that this was the way to get to my house. I didn't even know we had a road!" Ron said. He looked excitedly out the window.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Unlike her brother she had been down this road many times when her friends from school who were muggle born had come to get her for the summer or winter holidays.  
  
At last the dirt road ended and a paved road appeared. Hermione turned onto the regular road and drove down to Diagon Alley.  
  
Getting to Diagon Alley Hermione was just about to park when someone rear- ended her car! Everyone looked back to find a gray silverish car, and in the front seat; Draco Malfoy.  
  
AN: So that was the first chapter, the second will consist of Diagon Alley and the meeting, and possibly more. So review please! Thanks! 


End file.
